Here
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: Another story using Ebony. This was just a little random thing I thought of to show a softer side of Seto that people tend to forget about. This is set before the start of the show, so they're 16. And if I have the age wrong, I'm sorry.


**Well, I finally stopped being lazy long enough to edit this. I didn't really change much in it, but I added a bit more detail in Seto's part and fixed the punctuation. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the edit.**

**This can be viewed as slight Seto/OC or it can be seen as a friendship thing. I don't care how you view it, as long as you don't yell at me for it. Also, I don't want to hear any "Kaiba wouldn't act like that" because I wrote this thinking of how Seto acts towards Mokuba and how he would act towards someone he's been close to since he was eight years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I only own Ebony, Asenath and the Millenium Bracelet.**

* * *

Walking the streets of Domino City along was nothing new to me. It wasn't like I'd never run errands before. What I didn't like was walking after dark. It always made me feel uneasy, though I knew it was ridiculous.

'_What would Seto think?'_ I asked myself.

'_That you were right to feel uneasy. Only a fool would be comfortable like this,'_ the spirit within my Millennium Bracelet, Asenath, answered.

I shook my head slightly as I walked down the sidewalk. To get to the Kaiba mansion, I would need to take a few unlit paths, something I wasn't looking forward to. I wished I had some type of weapon with me. I sighed and turned onto one of the under-lit roads. I had gone about twenty feet when I heard someone walking behind me. I was tempted to turn around, but decided against it. I knew I couldn't allow myself to appear paranoid.

'_There are two men. Both of them are tall and muscular. I don't know their intent, but they appear to be watching you,'_ Asenath informed me.

I gulped and picked up my pace slightly. I could feel my heart pounded in my chest.

'_How can I lose them? I'm too far away from the mansion to call the guards on them?'_ I asked.

Whether it was to myself or Asenath, I wasn't sure.

'_I don't know.'_

I almost swore under my breath. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I couldn't call anyone and I doubted I could fight off both of them at once. I took another turn and found myself trapped. There were two more mend standing before me.

"There you are," one of them said with what looked to me like an evil grin.

'_Ebony, run!'_ Asenath screamed.

I lunged forward, pushing past the two men before me. I ran as quickly as I could, but didn't get far. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, slamming me against a wall. The four men advanced on me and I stared in fear. I couldn't even muster up a scream.

* * *

Seto Kaiba glanced at the clock in his study for the hundredth time that night. Ebony, his long-time friend, was a half-hour late. She should have been home. He tapped the pen in his hand on the papers in front of him repeatedly, unable to concentrate on the work before him.

'_Where is she?'_ he asked himself.

"Seto, where's Ebony?" his little brother, Mokuba, asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know," the CEO answered.

At that moment, the phone rang and Seto answered it. Mokuba watched as his older brother's expression changed from agitation to concern. Seto's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped slightly. This only worried Mokuba further. Seto rarely showed this kind of concern unless Ebony was involved.

"What?!" he demanded after a short conversation.

Mokuba looked up at his sixteen-year-old brother, worry in his eyes. After Seto slammed the phone down, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Mokuba, come on," he said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ebony?" Mokuba asked, following after his brother.

"She was attacked."

* * *

I was pain; I couldn't breathe without feeling a dull ache in my chest. Those thugs probably bruised my ribs, if not anything worse. I closed my eyes and groaned. I hated the state I was in. However, I knew I would have been dead if Asenath hadn't taken over when she did.

'_Thank you,'_ I whispered.

'_You know I would never let you die. I would have taken over sooner if I could have,'_ she answered.

'_I know. I understand.'_

I heard the door to my hospital room open and opened my eyes. Seto and Mokuba were both standing before me.

"Seto, Mokie," I whispered weakly, a smile on my face.

Just seeing the two of them made me feel better. Mokuba ran forward and hugged me, trying not to hurt me in the process. I cringed slightly as my chest ached again.

"What happened to you? Why did someone attack you?" Mokuba asked, pulling away from me.

"They wanted to get to Seto. They tried to kill me," I answered.

I saw Seto's hand ball into a fist and his eyes hardened.

"We're going to make sure they pay," Mokuba said strongly.

He would have yelled, had he not been inside a hospital building. I shook my head.

"It's too late for that. Asenath took care of them."

"How?" Seto asked.

"She called upon the monsters. The men disappeared into the shadows."

Seto sat in the chair next to my bed and Mokuba sat on the other side of me. I started to sigh, but cringed in pain. Both of them immediately had worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine, just sore. It hurts to breathe," I muttered.

Seto's jaw clenched and I reached over, taking his hand in mine.

"Seto," I whispered.

He looked me in the eyes and his hand squeezed mine lightly.

"It won't happen again," he promised me.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


End file.
